


Emojis, japonés y un poco de sueco

by NoxBadWolf



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Fun, Language Barrier, M/M, Misunderstandings, Yuri!!! on Ice References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxBadWolf/pseuds/NoxBadWolf
Summary: Haru decide que después de todo, el inglés no es el idioma que le permitirá llegar más lejos en sus propósitos. Como lo vé le será más util aprender sueco.O de como hablar el idioma de los emojis y la comida hasta el reencuentro.





	Emojis, japonés y un poco de sueco

* * *

Las dos palabras más importantes ya se encontraban en su léxico del inglés: _Water_ y  _Mackerel_.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber para abrirse paso por el mundo como nadador profesional, dijera lo que dijera Rin. Además, el idioma emoji era bastante útil para comunicarse con la única persona que le importaba y no sabía japonés (o al menos no el suficiente, porque tenía que admitir que Albert estaba haciendo progresos increíbles en el idioma. A veces hasta lo saludaba con kanjis sin errores).

Pero por eso, Haru no pudo evitar querer devolver el favor, después de todo Albert era un amigo y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. 

Así que comenzó a interesarse un poco por Suecia. Le parecía lo más de apropiado porque era un país bastante libre, tenía dos océanos y miles de lagos. Un estilo liberal y mucha agua era lo que necesitaba un país para llamar la atención de Haru. 

Y como quería aprender más, le pidió consejo a Makoto, después de todo era un entrenador. Es decir como un profesor, que era lo que necesitaba.

—Makoto —le notificó a Makoto que quería hablar con el de algo serio, una tarde camino a la estación de trenes.

—¿Si, Haru? —le respondió atento su amigo.

—¿Como aprendes un nuevo idioma?

El rostro de Makoto se inundó de alivio.

—¡Que Bueno, Haru! Ya nos empezábamos a preocupar por tu falta de interés. Tengo unos libros que te pueden ayudar, también podemos sacar algunos de la biblioteca de tu universidad o la mía. Mañana te paso los que tengo cuando vaya de camino al café.

Haru asintió y le obsequió con una leve sonrisa. Makoto le devolvió una resplandeciente. Estaba tan emocionado como si fuera él quien empezara a aprender un idioma y no Haru.

  
Al día siguiente, cuando Haru llegó a su apartamento, se encontró con un Makoto cargado de libros de inglés y se preguntó por qué todos asumían que el inglés era el primer idioma que todos querían aprender.

Estuvo tentado a devolver a Makoto con sus libros, pero iban tarde para reunirse con Asahi y Kisumi en el café, así que lo dejó entrar y dejar los libros en su apartamento antes de marcharse.

 

* * *

 

Después de pensarlo bien, llegó a la conclusión de que Rin era el único de sus amigos que sabía hablar con total fluidez otro idioma (además de Nitori con el ruso, pero esa opción lo llevaría a recibir una respuesta similar a la que había obtenido con Makoto). De modo que decidió preguntarle a su amigo por consejos más prácticos.

_La mejor manera de aprender ingles es viajando a un país donde no tengas más opción que hablar ingles. Y ya que lo has hecho conmigo, déjame decirte que eres desastroso y si nunca hablas con las personas nunca vas a aprender. Ahora, como sé que no saldrás de Japón pronto, puedes empezar por escuchar música en inglés y ver películas extranjeras. Si quieres una retroalimentación de verdad puedes verlas con Makoto (nada de terror), y se pueden preguntar que palabras aprendieron en la película. Yo solía hacerlo con Gou antes de venir a Australia y me sirvió bastante. Por último, usa más tu móvil, consigue amigos que hablen ingles y escríbeles por chat. Nunca aprenderás si abres tan poco la boca para el inglés como para el japonés. Por cierto, que crees que le guste más a Makoto como regalo para cuando regrese, ¿un peluche de orca, o una lámpara ecológica que se recarga con luz solar y puede dejar encendida toda la noche?_

Haru respondió a la ultima parte del mensaje e ignoró el resto.

Pero decidió seguir los consejos que no implicaban hablar con alguien, de modo que empezó a buscar música sueca. Desafortunadamente para él, el pop sueco era tan popular que solo se encontraba en inglés. Le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar artistas suecos que cantaran en sueco y no en inglés. Hasta se enteró que algunas canciones muy pegadizas y populares que tendía a ignorar cuando sonaban en los cafés o los centros comerciales, era en realidad suecos; pero siempre cantaban en ingles. Tuvo que poner en el buscador "canciones suecas en sueco" para encontrar canciones que no estuvieran en inglés. Y después de eso, tuvo que aprender a separar los géneros que sus oídos podían tolerar, porque tenía que admitir que las bandas de metal sueco se sentían más apropiados de su idioma que los demás.

Esperaba que Albert no estuviera sufriendo tanto al intentar aprender japonés.

En la semana que estuvo escuchando un poco de música sueca, decidió hacer el primer intento obvio y se descargo una aplicación de traducción que configuró del japonés al sueco.

Cuando le respondió al emoji que lo saludaba sonriente, con un "Hallå", obtuvo como respuesta un aluvión de emojis de corazones y _gifs_ de personajes de anime saludando con reverencias. Cuando Asahi le preguntó durante la prácticas por qué estaba de tan buen humor, Haru decidió que era un buen momento para ponerse sus gafas y zambullirse antes de que el entrenador lo indicara.

 

* * *

 

Makoto lo llamó a la semana siguiente para avisarle (por si no revisaba el chat grupal), que esa tarde no se reunirían con Asahi y Kisumi en el café, de modo que Haru decidió que tenía tiempo para buscar una película en sueco.

No sabía a quien agradecerle por la facilidad de encontrar películas suecas en sueco, pero parecía que no podría ver la mayoría de las películas con Makoto. Los suecos eran increíbles, Albert le había mostrado eso; pero también eran bastante retorcidos y violentos. Pasó al menos veinte opciones de películas hasta encontrar una que no tuviese asesinatos, secuestros o asesinos seriales.

Decidió que podía ver por su cuenta una de esas películas, así que le tomó una foto a la pantalla donde se mostraban las caratulas de unas diez películas y se la envió a Albert, acompañada del _gif_ de un personaje de anime indeciso.

Su respuesta llegó pocos segundos después, era la misma foto que el había mandado pero con la caratula de una de las opciones encerrada en un circulo rojo dibujado a mano. Haru la seleccionó, cuidando de escoger el idioma original y subtitulos en japonés, cuando le llegó otra respuesta. Era otra foto, en esta ocasión del cuello y el rostro de Albert enmarcados, con los vestieres del complejo acuático en el que debía entrenar en Suecia de fondo; pero lo importante era que Albert le guiñaba el ojo a la cámara. 

Haru no supo como sentirse respecto al escalofrío agradable que le recorrió al ver la imagen. Dejó el móvil de lado, aún sin responder e inició la película.

 

Y si que había asesinatos en esa película, pero también había un romance sutil y adorable entre dos personajes masculinos. Haru no pudo evitar ponerse en el lugar del inmigrante que se enamora perdidamente del joven policía sueco. Aunque la película si que tenía algo que no le agradó nada, y era que el cadáver había sido hallado en el lago. Los lagos son para nadar y pescar, no para intentar ocultar cadáveres. Tuvo que admitir que ya no se sentía tan seguro acerca de llegar a Suecia y directamente lanzarse a un lago porque no iría con ningún Makoto que lo detuviera.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que esa era el primer pensamiento consciente que tenía sobre ir a Suecia, pero que ese deseo había estado en el desde que Albert había partido.

Creyó entender el guiño de Albert. Tomó su móvil, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía a quien llamar. Decidió que debía ser alguien con algún tipo de experiencia romántica y por más que lo intentó, no se le ocurrió nadie más.

—¡Moshi Moshi, Makoto! —lo saludó alegremente Kisumi.

Haru rodó los ojos, aunque entendió la confusión del chico. 

—Es Haru. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta —el silencio duró más de lo que pensó que era decente, pero en algún momento Kisumi se recuperó y silenció a alguien que estaba con él.

—Si claro Haru, puedes confiarme tus secretos —la voz de Kisumi era más precavida que animada pero Haru decidió no darle importancia.

—Si hablas con alguien que te recomienda una película romántica y te guiña el ojo, ¿que significa?

—Vaya, Haru. Pues creo que le gustas a esa persona. Deberías darle una oportunidad si también te agrada, dile que te gusta la película y que quisieras tener una historia similar con él... quiero decir, con esa persona.

Kisumi era el experto, así que Haru colgó y decidió seguir su consejo.

Había recibido otro mensaje de Albert, le preguntaba en japonés si le había gustado. Haru abrió el traductor y le envió de vuelta un "Om", que era "si" en sueco, a lo que se sucedió una larga conversación compuesta de emojis, _gifs_ y algunas palabras en japonés por parte de Albert, incluyendo una petición a que le respondiera en japonés porque quería mejorar antes de regresar.

"¿Cuando regresarás?" le preguntó Haru en japonés.

"Es una sorpresa" fue la respuesta de Albert, tres minutos después de empezar a teclear.

Si no usaba un traductor como él, el chico si que estaba mejorando rápido.

 

* * *

  

Estaba almorzando con Asahi y el resto del equipo, cuando recibió una notificación de texto.

Haru casi escupe su caballa al ver la imagen que le había mandado Albert: una foto con una lista de animes BL, acompañada por signos de interrogación. Tal como él había hecho antes.

—¿Quien es tan importantes para que le respondas de inmediato? —le preguntó Asahi. 

Haru tenía que admitir que la pregunta era válida. Pero muy a su pesar tuvo que confirmar las sospechas de Asahi al ocultar su móvil para responder. Solo había visto un par de esos animes y solo le había gustado uno, así que ese fue el que escogió. Esperó que no fuera muy evidente que había escogido uno de deportes que trataba la relación de un japonés y un extranjero.

De regreso a casa, le esperaba una selfie de Albert en una chaqueta beige, con guantes de piel y abrazando un lobo siberiano.

Haru sintió que se podía derretir y le mandó una selfie de el cenando caballa. Porque ambos amaban la caballa.

 

* * *

  

Los progresos de Haru en sueco eran casi inexistentes, aún cuando había descargado otra aplicación para aprenderlo. Le faltaba el elemento personal.

Pero siguió intentándolo hasta que antes de las competencias nacionales,  Albert se presentó en el restaurante casi vacío del complejo.  Le preguntó a Haru en japonés si lo podía besar y él le contestó que si, en sueco.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cuenta la leyenda que las cocineras y el conserje aplaudieron cuando vieron a los dos chicos besarse.  
> Y Haru no pudo aprender mucho más sueco porque Albert solo quería hablar en japonés. No tardó en rendirse porque después de todo, lo suyo no son los idiomas.
> 
> Por cierto, Kisumi si que estaba con Asahi cuando Haru lo llamó.  
>    
> Mi comeback tenia que ser con AlHaru (Lo siento! te he fallado otra vez, OTP Makoharu)  
> Headcanon: Haru solo usa su móvil para chatear con Albert, para todo lo demás, deja que Makoto sea su mensajero.


End file.
